Add Searchers
Plot SpongeBob and friends have a visit from a old friend and find themselves in some danger. Script Previously Mr Krabs: Yes! The krusty means krustalicous! Patrick: Great! I can't wait to eat a Krabby Patty! Patrick eating in the Krusty Krab Patrick: Wow this thing is brilliant! Mr Krabs: I know! And it's only for the price of 10 dollars! the scene go into the Krusty Krab at night Sandy come inside with a fire extinguisher Sandy: Wait there's no fire... SpongeBob: Fire? Nah we called you hear to ask if you could fix the TV... Sandy: Oh...Ok... Sandy: All of you, get off! Mr Krabs: Let me fix the darn thing! SpongeBob: Now I think we just... Patrick: Shake it up and down! That's what I do with mine! Lightning hit the Krusty Krab Mr Krabs: Let me just-! the TV going fuzzy Mr Krabs: Uh oh... a beam come out of the TV Sandy: I told you you shouldn't have-! beam zaps everyone Squidward: What the?! Sandy, Mr Krabs, Patrick and SpongeBob: OH NO!! disappears Sandy: We're in the TV! SpongeBob: In a commercial for Kelpo! bag gets opened SpongeBob: Uh oh! falls on a table SpongeBob:We need to get out of here! Sandy: Yeah, and quickly! SpongeBob and the gang on a table SpongeBob: I have one question... Sandy: What is it? SpongeBob: Why are we so small? Sandy: Because we are the Kelpo toys! SpongeBob: Toys? Oh... Patrick: Can I ask a question too? Sandy: Yeah... Patrick: Why is the channel not changing? Sandy: I don't know... Bubbles The Talking Dolphin come down Bubbles: Why hello there SpongeBob and friends! Squidward: Wait a moment, this doesn't make any sense! Bubbles: Why does it not make sense? Squidward: How did you get here?! Bubbles: I saw a universe of course! And saw that you were trapped inside of it. SpongeBob: What do you mean by universe? Are we not in our universe anymore? Bubbles: You're in the television universe! Squidward: Pfft, that's not even a place! Bubbles: Why yes it is! All the TV shows you watch are now here! Squidward: Ok?... Bubbles: But...Sadly I can't take you back home... SpongeBob: So we're stuck here forever? Bubbles: Haha, no! Of course not! You have to find mini buttons to go through all the channels! Squidward: Wait...All the channels ever? That's insane! Bubbles: Why no it's not... Squidward: Ok so what do we do from here? SpongeBob: Yes Almighty Bubbles what do we do now? Bubbles: Ugh...Find the piece here! SpongeBob: Inside a giant living room? Bubbles: Well, yes! SpongeBob: Okey dokey then! Bubbles: And I'm also sorry that I can't help you still..But...I must be going...I've got a show to do! SpongeBob: Show? Bubbles: Yes...shivers Through the hoops.... Bubbles disappear through a portal Squidward: Wait for me! portal disappears Squidward: NOOO!!!! SpongeBob: At least you've got us... Squidward: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! Mr Krabs climbing down the table leg Mr Krabs: Down here me lad we're going on a treasure hunt! SpongeBob:Well, it's not really a treasure hunt... Mr Krabs: Just get down here boy! Plankton in the chum bucket Plankton: The Krabby Patty formula is finally left alone! Karen: sighs Remember when it has been all the other... gets out a notepad Karen: 498 times? Plankton: Be quiet! jumps off the stool Plankton running out of the chum bucket Plankton: OH BABY! YOU'RE ALL MINE NOW! AND NO ONE CAN STOP M-! Peterson steps on Plankton Plankton: ARGHHH!! Peterson looks down at his foot Nat: Ew...A creepy dead bug! flicks Plankton through a window of the Krusty Krab Plankton: ARGHHHH!! CURSE YOU!! Plankton in a security camera room sees a security camera Plankton: They just disappeared? By touching a TV?! Well, that's what you get for buying the cheapest TV ever... Mr Krab's office door blow off walks out of the office with the formula Plankton: Yeah baby! the TV on the floor Plankton: What the? My Little Pony? Is Krabs a-? giggles Nah! TV starts flashing on and off Plankton: Uh oh... Plankton start screaming and run out of the doors Plankton: ARGHHH!!! a flash get ahold of Plankton Plankton: Oh great... gets sucked into the TV Plankton: HOLY FISH PASTE ITS LIKE THE FILM POLTERGHIEST! SpongeBob under a sofa Mr Krabs: SpongeBob can you see anything?! SpongeBob: No... Mr Krabs: Take this! Mr Krabs and Sandy and Patrick pick up a torch Mr Krabs: Mr. Squidward! Help us lift this thing! Squidward: No...I just want to get out of here! And do nothing... Mr Krabs turn on the flash light light shows a button SpongeBob: Found it! Mr Krabs: Click it! clicks the button Mr Krabs: TAKE US TO THE NEXT CHANNEL! beam comes out and teleports everyone to downtown Bikini Bottom Mr Krabs: Wait a minute... SpongeBob: We're home! Squidward: Well, see ya... laser comes out of nowhere and destroys half of the floor Squidward: ARGH! I knew it was too good to be true... SpongeBob: What's going on?! giant robot is smashing and destroying Bikini Bottom Ray is controlling the robot Man Ray: You fools! You can't escape from the awesome power of Man Ray! Squidward: Oh my... Patrick: Wait, Man Ray? SpongeBob: We're in a Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy cartoon! loads of fish running from the robot Fish: HELP! SAVE YOURSELVES! Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy on a rooftop Mermaid Man: Man Ray you won't get away with this! Barnacle Boy: Yeah, you won't! SpongeBob and Patrick appear behind Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy SpongeBob:We're your biggest fans! Patrick: Yeah! SpongeBob: Can you sign my book? Barnacle Boy: Wait what? We have no time for autographs kid! Patrick: I'm going home to get my comic book! Barnacle Boy: Well, that's great but we really need to... ray hits Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy SpongeBob: Uh oh... Man and Barnacle Boy turn into ashes SpongeBob: Eek! FIN Other Plots *The MMABB episode was supposed to be an advertisement for some action figure toys of them. Category:Channel Chasers Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Articles in need of grammar correction Category:Cosmobo Category:2015 Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Channel Chasers Episodes